For The First Time
by Lady Ice Dragon
Summary: ~ CHAPTER 10 up!~ This is a new fic of mine, and this takes place after the Sannoh match. Sakuragi is friends with Ikuko! Comedy is abound, but where does Rukawa fit in to all this? 2/3 NON-Yaoi, 1/3 Yaoi. 1Pairing: MitKo. Please R&R!!!
1. Chapter 1

Title: For The First Time

Part: 1/?

Author: Lady Ice Dragon

Genre: Half Yaoi, Half Non-Yaoi

Pairing: MitKo (included)

Rating: G

Archive: Yes

Email: kogure_ikuko@yahoo.com.sg

Warning: Be prepared for reality, fantasy, mushy and action. ^_^

Author's Notes: 

Half AU fic, characters might, or will be OOC. So be FOREWARNED, so no flames, unless you want to help cook my maggie noodles. Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are notes.

Disclaimer: 

Slam Dunk is NOT mine, and never will be! I'm just borrowing the characters and the locales so I can have fun with them. They will be returned to their respective owners when I'm through. But whatever original characters we stuck in here are MINE, and you can't use them without MY permission!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(This is a new fic of mine, and this takes place after the Sannoh match.)

[Local hospital in Kanagawa]

"Itai! (Ouch)" shouted Hanamichi. "Be gentler, won't you Ayako-san?"

"Don't move so much Baka! You'll only hurt your back more!" chided Ayako.

"D'aho."

"Teme kitsune! Urusei! (Shut up!)" Hanamichi scowled, his face contorting, due to the extreme pain in his back.

"JUST SHUT UP, SAKURAGI!!!" scolded Akagi, his fist trembling beside him, nearly giving Sakuragi a Gori punch.

Sakuragi Hanamichi wisely shut up, and glared at Rukawa, who was listening to his Discman, not noticing him.

It was after the games with Sannoh, and Sakuragi Hanamichi was promptly brought to the hospital to diagnose his back pain. Anzai-sensei helped with the administrative procedure that was needed by an adult on behalf of the red head, whilst the team accompanied Sakuragi, who was on a wheeled hospital bed carrier. His face was filled with excruciating pain, and had contorted to near non-recognition. 

After what seemed to be several hours inside the doctor's office, the doctor came out. Team Shohoku stood up, and looked expectantly at him.

"Sakuragi-kun will be fine, however, he should refrain from making sudden movements for now. He can still walk, but it's not advisable, since any jerking movements make worsen the situation. I have just made an X-ray of his spine, and it shows that he needs to go through several therapy in order to be fully healed."

"Yokatta ne…" thanked Ayako, thanking the gods above.

"How long would all this need?" Akagi asked as his eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm speculating that Sakuragi-kun would need about at least 6 months to be all right. Again, that is just a speculation." Replied the doctor.

And so, Sakuragi's treatment began…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's such a wonderful day today, ne?" Ikuko said, feeling the gentle winds caressing her face, as well as the sun on her skin.

"Hai. It is."

"What time do you have to go, Aki-san? I wouldn't want you to be late…"

"Don't worry about it, Ikuko-chan. Enjoy it while you can." Smiled the nurse.

"Hai, arigato!"

Ikuko continued to enjoy the breeze, and the warmth of the sun, until it was evening, when nurse Aki brought her back into her ward. She always loved this portion of the day, when she was allowed to go out, and enjoy all of what nature had to offer. She had definitely enjoyed herself, and was looking forward to the next day when she could come out again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

Finally a yaoi pairing! This is dedicated to those blind people (Straight or gay) who deserve love, and maybe this might be translated into Braille, to let them 'read' my fic! LOL Also goes out to the yaoi and NON yaoi lovers. (MitKo ML, you guys included!) Hope this caters to you all. But this is a love fic. Love conquers all. Enjoy! Please R&R!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: For The First Time

Part: 2/?

Author: Lady Ice Dragon

Genre: Half Yaoi, Half Non-Yaoi

Pairing: MitKo (included)

Rating: G

Archive: Yes

Email: kogure_ikuko@yahoo.com.sg

Warning: Be prepared for reality, fantasy, mushy and action. ^_^

Author's Notes: 

Half AU fic, characters might, or will be OOC. So be FOREWARNED, so no flames, unless you want to help cook my maggie noodles. Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are notes.

Disclaimer: 

Slam Dunk is NOT mine, and never will be! I'm just borrowing the characters and the locales so I can have fun with them. They will be returned to their respective owners when I'm through. But whatever original characters I put in here are MINE, and you can't use them without MY permission!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakuragi was humming a tune, and daydreaming of Haruko, and it became a full-blown Tensai song. He was bored stiff, in his room, with nothing to do except watch TV, and read comics. What was he supposed to do, sit and rot in his room? Nope, that was not for him. Not for the Tensai of Shohoku!!! At these thoughts, he was getting ready to laugh his Tensai laugh, until…

* WHAM!! *

Sakuragi's face made an introduction to the hospital floor, as he tripped over a person's leg. (L.I.D.[author]: ^Sweat drop^)

"Itai!"

"Oh goodness! I'm so sorry…" replied the sitting figure on the bench.

"Woi! What are you, blind?? Can't you see I'm walking here??" grumbled Sakuragi, stomping off.

Two seconds passed.

"Actually, I am…" 

Two more seconds passed.

"Blind, that is."

Sakuragi spun around, and a look of regret filled his face, as he gasped. "Masaka…"

Ikuko heard his gasp, and smiled. "It's all right, you didn't hurt my feelings."

Sakuragi walked over to where the girl who had tripped him was. She was plump, had short dark brown hair, and had dark brown eyes, but was somewhat vacant, as if she was staring into space. Sakuragi took in the vacant look in her eyes, and confirmed that she was indeed, blind. A wave of guilt made him cry in chibi mode suddenly.

Ikuko heard him sob, and began to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" asked an irritated and chibi Sakuragi, wiping away his tears, thankful that she could not see them.

"You. You're so silly. I told you already that you didn't hurt my feelings, so why are you crying?" chuckled Ikuko. "Baka. (Silly) "

"I… I'm not crying!" protested Sakuragi, sitting beside her now. "And who are you calling a baka?!"

"Yeah, right. So, what's your name?" asked Ikuko, turning her head to where Sakuragi's voice came from.

"Sakuragi. Sakuragi Hanamichi. Yours?"

"Kobayashi. Kobayashi Ikuko."

"So, what are you doing here, sitting all alone along the corridor?" Sakuragi asked simply.

"I have a doctor's appointment soon, and am just waiting for nurse Aki to bring me there later to check up on my arm."

"Oh I see…"

"What about you? What's your story?"

"Erm… Back problems… Need to go for physical therapy."

"I understand… Must be tough staying in your room all day huh?"

"You can say that again…"

"Say, would it be all right if we became friends?" Ikuko asked, smiling.

Sakuragi, being the king of simplicity, simply nodded, smiling. (L.I.D.[author]: LOL and sweat drops.)

"Ano, Sakuragi-kun, is that a yes or a no?" Ikuko asked again, the corner of her mouth twitching. _/He must have forgotten I'm blind, the baka! Ha ha! /_

_/Oh no! I forgot that she's blind!!! Kuso! /_ Thought Sakuragi. "Aahh… Hai…"

"Which room are you in, Sakuragi-kun?"

"Block 2, Room 202. You?"

"Block 3, Room 205. I'm just opposite you! What a coincidence!" smiled Ikuko.

"I can visit you if you want…" began Sakuragi. _/Better not make her walk, since she's blind. /_

"We'll visit each other. I may be blind, but I'm not THAT helpless!" retorted Ikuko, as if she read his mind.

"Sumanu! (I'm sorry!) I didn't mean it like that!!"

"I know you didn't, baka! Relax!" laughed Ikuko.

"Now who are you calling a baka?!"

Both ended up laughing, much to the confusion of the approaching nurse, who was nurse Aki.

"I see you've made a new friend, Ikuko-chan!" remarked nurse Aki.

Ikuko introduced the two, and Aki then excused themselves, as the doctors needed to see Ikuko now.

"Ja ne, Sakuragi-kun! How about dinner tonight? My place… or rather room?!" giggled Ikuko. "Bring your dinner with you!"

"Sure, I'll bring my tray!! Ja!" replied Sakuragi happily, waving to the two girls. He suddenly realised again, that Ikuko was blind and could not see him waving, and then had his hand stuck in the air like an idiot. 

"Kuso! What the HELL am I doing???" he cried.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Scene 1)

Mitsui was walking towards Shohoku High. He had discrepancies about how he felt towards a certain vice captain, and was debating on whether to tell him or not. He was certain that Akagi had a better chance than he did, as the two knew each other since junior high. But whether Akagi was gay, was another matter altogether. Mitsui sighed, thinking that today was just another day that his feelings would have to be kept under wraps, and went to practice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Scene 2)

Kogure was alone, in the Shohoku High Basketball club locker room, changing into his T-shirt and shorts, getting ready for practice. Or rather to help out in whatever the team needed. He was thinking of a certain shooting guard, and wondered what would he say, if he found out that the vice captain had a huge crush on him. Mitsui didn't look the type to be gay, and he was worried that Mitsui would reject him. Akagi knew of Kogure's sexual preference, and didn't judge him based on that. Kogure was grateful, and that brought Akagi and Kogure's friendship to a new level. (L.I.D.[author]: Not hentai, you hentai!) They grew closer, like brothers, ever more so, and he knew he could count an Akagi to listen to his problems. Vice versa as well. Oh well, today was just another day that his feelings would have to be kept under wraps. Kogure shrugged, and went out of the locker room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

Wai!!!! Wai!!!! Wai!!!! They finally meet! Yatta! ^_^ Sakuragi-kun is so kawaii ne? What will happen during dinner? Will it be awkward, or relaxed? What will ensue?

Poor Kogure and Mitsui! Will they ever confess their feelings for each other? Stay tuned! ^_^

Replies!

Mitkuroi-chan: LOL Here it is! More! LOL Thanks for being the first to review on my new fic! ^_^ *hugz*

Rurouni-chan: LOL Yeap, you can read the no yaoi part… I want both types of readers to like this fic. :p

Fehrocious-chan: Hai! LOL I love the SD guys. Enough said. ^_^

JCM-chan: Yep, this is my first yaoi fic, well, not pure yaoi, coz I need a transition fic before I do a full yaoi fic, ne? LOL Hope this will be to both the NON YAOI and YAOI lovers! ^_^ 

Super rookie-chan: Arigato! There's more where this came from… I'm sappy ne? LOL

Madiha-chan: Hai! As ordered, one serving of a chapter! Dozo! ^_^

Joy-chan: Arigato! Chapter 3 will be coming up shortly!

Crystal Arie-chan: LOL Your darling Hana??? Hana-kun! 

Hanamichi: Nani?

Ikuko: Is Arie-chan your darling???

Hanamichi: *shakes head* Nope…

Ikuko: *smiles*

Arie: *crys*

OK, gomen… LOL!

F5C-chan: Nah, maybe after finishing my fics first. LOL You are going to work me to death! LOL

Nellie-chan: I'll have you know I had this idea LONG before they posted them blind girl fics… I was busy with my other fics, so no time to write this one. ^_~ This fic will be as I said, half non yaoi, and half yaoi. No doubt about it. So… Stay tuned! ^_^

Cookies-chan: Arigato! Do enjoy this chapter! I'm working on the next chapter now! LOL


	3. Chapter 3

Title: For The First Time

Part: 3/?

Author: Lady Ice Dragon

Genre: Half Yaoi, Half Non-Yaoi

Pairing: MitKo (included)

Rating: G

Archive: Yes

Email: kogure_ikuko@yahoo.com.sg 

Warning: Be prepared for reality, fantasy, mushy and action. ^_^

Author's Notes: 

Half AU fic, characters might, or will be OOC. So be FOREWARNED, so no flames, unless you want to help cook my maggie noodles. Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are notes.

Disclaimer: 

Slam Dunk is NOT mine, and never will be! I'm just borrowing the characters and the locales so I can have fun with them. They will be returned to their respective owners when I'm through. But whatever original characters I put in here are MINE, and you can't use them without MY permission!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Later that night)

Sakuragi slowly entered Kobayashi's room with his tray. Ever since his conversation with her, he made sure that he was calm, and did not make any tactless remarks about her blindness.

Ikuko heard the door creak, and guessed it was Sakuragi, for not only was the different scent of the food a clue, the sound of the creak was not the usual sound Nurse Aki used to make. In any case, Nurse Aki had sent her dinner to her already.

"Konbawa (Good evening), Sakuragi-kun!" greeted Ikuko.

Sakuragi stood at the door, with an extremely confused expression on his face.

"H… How did you know it was me?"

"Sakuragi-kun, I may be blind but my other senses are still working in perfectly good order." Ikuko said, a grin spreading on her face.

"I see…" a sheepish blush creeping up on Sakuragi.

The two then had a companionable dinner, talking about everything under the sun.

Sakuragi talked about his life, how he first entered the basketball club, the trials he had to face and how they had won against Sannoh High, which also resulted in his injured back.

Ikuko talked about her life, how she was not born blind, but by a car accident, was left blind, and kinless by the age of twelve. She supported herself by being a teacher in Braille at a special school, and not only earned her keep there, but was pursuing her own education as well. She was in the hospital, to check the condition of her eyes, as well as her ankle, for she had been rudely bumped into while walking on the street. She took the same exam questions as other students, but her media of communication would be Braille or orally. It had been hard, for she had to try and stand on her two feet. But she was happy. 

The two soon became fast friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ever since Sakuragi had had dinner with Ikuko, the two were inseparable. 

Daily, in the mornings, Sakuragi would guide Ikuko to the park or beach, where the two would sit and talk, and he would describe the scenery around him to her before having lunch together. 

In the early afternoon, Ikuko would get her eye and ankle check ups, and Sakuragi would wait for her. In the late afternoon, would be Sakuragi's turn to receive his treatment, and Ikuko would be there, encouraging and supporting him. Nurse Aki had kindly arranged for that for their convenience, seeing that they got along so well, and that left her to do other things that her job required her to do.

During the evening, they would have dinner, with more chatter about any topic, or just watching TV, whilst having their meal. When it was time for bed, Sakuragi would 'tuck' Ikuko in, and make sure she was asleep before returning to his own room to plop onto his bed and sleep. (L.I.D.[author]: Awww! Kawaii!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mitsui was feeling very frustrated as the days went by. There was no one to tease on the team except Miyagi, and it was getting stale. He had teased Miyagi countless times on his infatuation with their manager, and it was his only way of distracting himself from initiating thoughts about the Vice Captain. Kogure didn't look the type to be gay, and was very friendly, and was popular with everyone. What chance would he have with such a wonderful person? Mitsui was counting the days when he would finally pluck up the courage to tell Kogure how he felt. Not today, however.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kogure was trying his best not to look, or rather stare at Mitsui too much, in case anyone noticed. But whenever he looked at Mitsui, he would either be deep in concentration playing, or teasing Miyagi about Ayako. Mitsui never looked at him, even once. He didn't want to spoil the friendship between Mitsui and himself, but he was aching to tell Mitsui how he felt, and be in his arms. But it was wishful thinking, Kogure thought. Mitsui was a former MVP, and was making progress to be a PRESENT MVP. What chance would he have with such a wonderful person? Kogure was sure he'd bare his feelings to Mitsui one day… Not today, however.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

Replies!

Syivese-chan: LOL Hope you like this one!

Cookies-chan: LOL Hai! Just read the non-yaoi part for yourself! :p

Alexia-chan: Hee hee! Glad you accept the yaoi part! It's more shounen ai actually… The blind girl's name is Ikuko.

Jan-chan: *giggles* How r u doing? Like this chapter?

Crystal Arie-chan: LOL! Yeap Hana-kun's so cute ne?

Mitkuroi-san: Coolies! Hope you read this more! ^_^

Rurouni-chan: Hai! You like this fic, I take it?

Fehrocious-chan: LOL!!! Kawaii imouto-chan!

JCM-chan: Arigato! ^_^

Super rookie-chan: Hee hee! ^_^ Please enjoy this chapter!

F5C-chan: LOL You do work me to death! :p You? An innocent girl??? *looks away* What innocent girl? Where? ^_~


	4. Chapter 4

Title: For The First Time

Part: 4/?

Author: Lady Ice Dragon

Genre: Half Yaoi, Half Non-Yaoi

Pairing: MitKo (included)

Rating: G

Archive: Yes

Email: kogure_ikuko@yahoo.com.sg 

Warning: Be prepared for reality, fantasy, mushy and action. ^_^

Author's Notes: 

Half AU fic, characters might, or will be OOC. So be FOREWARNED, so no flames, unless you want to help cook my maggie noodles. Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are notes.

Disclaimer: 

Slam Dunk is NOT mine, and never will be! I'm just borrowing the characters and the locales so I can have fun with them. They will be returned to their respective owners when I'm through. But whatever original characters I put in here are MINE, and you can't use them without MY permission!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(2 weeks later)

"So how are you feeling, Sakuragi Hanamichi?" asked Ayako.

"The Tensai is fine!! Nothing can hurt the Tensai! NYA HA HA HA!!!! ITAI!"

Ayako had swiftly whacked him with her tessen. (L.I.D.[author]: ^Sweat drop^)

Suddenly, a female figure entered, along with a nurse.

"Ikuko-chan!!!" cried a happy and chibi Sakuragi.

"Hello, Sakuragi-kun! How are you feeling today?" smiled Ikuko. Noticing the murmurs in the room, she concluded that he had guests. "I see your friends have come to see you!"

"Hai… Everyone, this is Kobayashi Ikuko, a friend of mine."

Sakuragi had told everyone in advance about her and her blindness, and everyone knew not to make tactless remarks, despite Sakuragi's 'Tensai' instructions on how to behave. (L.I.D.[author]: ^Sweat drop^)

"CHUS!" Team Shohoku greeted jovially, except Rukawa, who was fast asleep leaning on a wall.

"Chus!" replied Ikuko.

"I'm Akagi Takenori, the captain of Team Shohoku." Introduced the giant, shaking her hand.

"My, you're strong. No wonder Hana-kun calls you Gori!"

An X-shaped vein appeared on Akagi's forehead, before he bellowed; "SAKURAGI!!"

Sakuragi cringed, and squeaked, covering his head. Ikuko laughed, hearing Sakuragi's fearful squeak.

"And I'm Ayako, the team manageress." Piped Ayako. "There is also Kogure-sempai, Mitsui-sempai, Miyagi Ryota, Rukawa Kaede, …"

"Wait a minute… Did you say, Rukawa? Rukawa Kaede?" cried Ikuko.

"Ano… Yes, Rukawa Kaede, do you know him?" asked a confused Ayako.

"Tell me, where is he?"

"Rukawa! Woi! Wake up!" shouted Ayako, shaking the sleeping Rukawa.

_/Ha ha, he hasn't changed much…/_ thought Ikuko, grinning from ear to ear mentally.

"Nani yo? (What?)" Yawned Rukawa as he rubbed his eyes.

"Sakuragi's friend says she knows you…"

_/Yeah, and 100% of the whole school…/_ thought Rukawa, not amused, heading towards Ikuko. "Who are you?"

"You don't remember me, Kae-chan?" chuckled Ikuko, her eyes somehow playful.

"KAE-CHAN?!?!?!" everyone mouthed.

Rukawa's mouth twitched. He was clearly not pleased. _/Who is this girl? How dare she call me with such familiarity!!! /_ Thought Rukawa.

"Did you forget who helped you when you fell down a flight of stairs when you were younger?"

Rukawa tried his best to remember. "No."

"Maybe this will help." Ikuko took out a handkerchief, folded it into a triangle, and tied it around her face, the edge of the hanky below her nose, in some strange fashion. 

"I don't believe that you would forget the massive scolding you got from your mom, even after I gave you my hanky to stop your nose from bleeding, now would you, Kae-chan?"

Suddenly, Rukawa remembered. "Iku-chan???? Is that you??? You're bli… erm…"

"Blind? So desu…" Ikuko took off the handkerchief, and grinned. "It's been a while, ne Kae-chan?"

The two stared at each other, with Ikuko looking up, and Rukawa looking down, even though she could not see. (L.I.D.[author]: I hope I'm making sense! She's looking at him from the direction from which his voice is coming from!)

"How do you know the kitsune (fox), Ikuko-chan?" piped a chibi Sakuragi.

"Kitsune?" asked a confused Ikuko. "Who's the kitsune?"

"D'aho." Sighed Rukawa.

"Teme kitsune!!!" shouted Sakuragi, who soon got a wallop from Ayako's fan. "Itai!" cried Sakuragi, rubbing the fresh smoking bump on his head.

"I understand now…" giggled Ikuko. "I see you're Sakuragi-kun's good friend, ne Kae-chan?"

"I am not. That D'aho." Replied Rukawa, blowing a mushroom puff of smoke in boredom.

"Teme kitsune!"

"Now, Sakuragi, calm down!" fretted Kogure.

"It HAS been a long time, Iku-chan…"

"Hai, Kae-chan. We have much to catch up on." Smiled Ikuko. "As for your question, Sakuragi-kun, Kae-chan's a childhood friend of mine. He knew me way back, when I could still see."

"Naruhodo…(I understand.)" Sakuragi said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kogure was glad that someone managed to finally make Rukawa come out of his shell. It took quite a fair bit… No, make that a LOT to make Rukawa speak, and the blind girl, who was Sakuragi's friend managed to do just that without much effort… Kogure now felt as if the sky had just fallen, since it was all so unbelievable. Now, he wondered, what exactly would it take for him to be able to tell Mitsui how he really felt for him? Kogure looked at Mitsui, who was busy teasing Sakuragi, as well as Rukawa.

_/He's so cute when he's teasing Sakuragi, that troublemaker! Ha ha! /_ Thought Kogure. _/Too bad, he can't be mine…/_

He thought he saw Mitsui look at him, and quickly looked away, beginning to talk to Ikuko, hoping that Mitsui didn't catch him looking at him. What Kogure didn't know, was that he was blushing. Furiously.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mitsui was trying his best to lighten his mood, for he was burning with the desire to show how much he wanted Kogure to be his. Not in a hentai way, but in a relationship kind of manner. (L.I.D.[author]: you hentai! What were you thinking?) It took all of his willpower and skills to tease Sakuragi, and Rukawa, to get his mind off the stunning vice captain. But he couldn't resist taking a glance, and when he did, he caught Kogure looking at him, before immediately looking away, to talk to Ikuko, blushing.

_/He's so cute when he's blushing… Ha ha! /_ Thought Mitsui. _/Too bad, he can't be mine…/_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: For The First Time

Part: 5/?

Author: Lady Ice Dragon

Genre: Half Yaoi, Half Non-Yaoi

Pairing: MitKo (included)

Rating: G

Archive: Yes

Email: kogure_ikuko@yahoo.com.sg 

Warning: Be prepared for reality, fantasy, mushy and action. ^_^

Author's Notes: 

Half AU fic, characters might, or will be OOC. So be FOREWARNED, so no flames, unless you want to help cook my maggie noodles. Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are notes.

Disclaimer: 

Slam Dunk is NOT mine, and never will be! I'm just borrowing the characters and the locales so I can have fun with them. They will be returned to their respective owners when I'm through. But whatever original characters I put in here are MINE, and you can't use them without MY permission!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(After a few months)

Ikuko's ankle had healed already by now, but Sakuragi's back still needed several weeks in order for him to be discharged. Ikuko would still always visit Sakuragi everyday, after work, and would even bring a student of hers along, since she was teaching Sakuragi how to read Braille too, to pass the time. That helped to curb Sakuragi's bursts of energy, for he usually vented his frustrations on not being able to read the Braille words correctly. (L.I.D.[author]: LOL!) It helped that Ikuko always entertained Sakuragi when they were in the hospital, for her wide views on various topics never failed to leave the red head speechless. (L.I.D.[author]: that's a new one!) From time to time, Ikuko would ask Sakuragi to read a basketball magazine to her that Team Shohoku had given him, and repeat certain articles. They would talk about certain sections, until both are blue in the face from either arguing or simply laughing their brains out about it. Sometimes, Rukawa would even help to pick Ikuko up from her workplace to send her to the hospital.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

During a conversation between Sakuragi and Ikuko…

"Ikuko-chan, why don't you go and get healed?" asked Sakuragi, ever so simple minded. "Can't you ever regain your sight again?"

"Well, the doctors said that I do have a chance, but I don't have enough money to go overseas, and have an eye operation, Sakuragi-kun…" Ikuko replied, smiling. Ikuko knew how simpleminded Sakuragi was, and was quite refreshed by it, actually.

"I see… But if you had enough money, you'd go for it, ne?"

"Hai… I would, but we have to be content with what we have, right? For now, I am."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lying on his bed, Sakuragi had a wonderful idea pop into his head. Ever since their victory against Sannoh High, the Shohoku High basketball club has had more intakes, and had become more popular. Sakuragi smiled, and called up Ayako, he was sure to gain support from her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(After practice)

"You… want me to do what??" Rukawa asked monotonously, raising his eyebrow.

"Come on, Rukawa-kun, it's all for a good cause, ne? It's next week, Monday."

Ayako held her breath.

"Okay."

Ayako blinked several times, and couldn't believe her ears; she also pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Did Rukawa just agree to her plan? Pigs must have started flying in the sky…

"A…re??? (Huh?) Are you sure?"

Rukawa nodded, before exiting the court, and onto his bike, heading for home.

"Mattaku…" muttered Ayako.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(A week later, Monday)

Huge colourful banners lined the outside walls of the basketball gym, and Ayako was apprehensive. She had never planned such a big event like this before, and it was all that baka Sakuragi's idea. She and Haruko were going to have their hands full today. Sighing a resigned sigh, she told Haruko to open up the gates. Suddenly, a massive horde of screaming girls stampeded into the gym, trampling 'poor' Haruko, flat as a pancake. (L.I.D.[author]: NYA HA HA HA!!! )

(Flashback)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Moshi moshi, Ayako here!" greeted Ayako.

"Ayako-san! Sakuragi desu!" shouted Sakuragi, excitedly.

"Itai! What do you want, Sakuragi Hanamichi?"

"I was wondering if you would have an idea on how to help me raise money to fund Iku-chan's operation. The doctors say that she does have a chance at regaining her sight, but she just doesn't have the money… Would you help me?"

Ayako liked Ikuko, and was happy to help out, but to have an idea at such short notice? Suddenly, a light bulb appeared on her head.

"I have an idea!"

"Ano… What would that be?" asked Sakuragi in chibi mode.

"Selling flower booths!" cried Ayako, obviously in chibi mode as well.

Sakuragi fainted, and recovered his composure, a huge sweat drop on his head. "FLOWER BOOTHS?"

"Yes. Now, I want you to make yourself free on Monday next week, is that clear, Sakuragi Hanamichi??"

"H… Hai, Ayako-san!"

"Good! Ja ne!"

"Aa. Ja!"

-Click!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(End of Flashback)

"All right, everyone, please queue up, in order to be able to buy your flowers from Rukawa-kun, and Sakuragi-kun!" shouted Ayako into the loudspeaker.

In the Shohoku Gym, there were two stalls, one red, and another blue. The blue stall was Rukawa's and the red stall was Sakuragi's. Behind the bishounen's were tons of beautiful flowers, real as well as fake (sponge) flowers. The whole idea was to sell a flower to the girls, as Rukawa was always popular, and to everyone's surprise, when Ayako did a survey, she found that Sakuragi was popular as well. Heck, she wasn't going to miss the chance to earn as much as she could!

Behind their respective stalls, Sakuragi was blushing furiously, as he didn't expect himself to be this popular! Well, maybe he did, but wasn't used to the attention. (L.I.D.[author]: ^Sweat drop^) Rukawa just wore a stony expression, clearly one of boredom, and yawned, trying not to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Rukawa found out that this event was to help fund Ikuko's operation fees, he immediately agreed to what Ayako proposed.

_/After all, I'm just going to be passing flowers to them, right? Right. / _Thought Rukawa.

Beside Sakuragi and Rukawa, were Akagi, Mitsui, Kogure, and Miyagi. They were there to body guard the two, or ensure the smooth flow of the queue, in case the girl got too hysterical or something. The rest of Team Shohoku were scattered and Ayako and Haruko were in charge of the payment. The girls needed to pay for the flowers before they could proceed to get it from their idol.

Ayako snickered, as she handled her first customer, a friend her hers, no doubt. 

"Welcome Mika-chan! How many flowers would you like to buy? And from whom?"

"Ano… One flower. From… Sakuragi-kun…" blushed Mika.

"One? Are you sure? Sakuragi-kun wouldn't be pleased…"

"Okay! Give me three!!!"

"All right! Would you like a kiss to go along with it?" asked Ayako cheekily.

Mika blushed. "Ano… Is there such a thing?"

Ayako nodded, and signalled to Miyagi, who nodded, and promptly took out two pieces of extremely bright Vanguard paper, and stuck them to the front of the stalls.

The stall signs now reads: 

First sign: "Get a flower from your idol! Only ¥2000!!!"

Second Sign: "A kiss from your idol? Cheeks: ¥3000!!!! Lips: ¥5000!!!! Hurry Hurry Hurry!!!!"

"Now, Would that be on the cheeks or on the lips?" Asked Ayako, grinning from ear to ear.

Mika blushed even more. "Cheeks, onegai…"

"Yosh!" Ayako gave her a written receipt, after Mika paid her ¥5000, and shooed her to Sakuragi's stall. Maniacal shrieks could be heard emitting from the girls, as they clambered to purchase their goodies of flowers and kisses.

"NANI?!?!?!?!?!?!" Shouted Sakuragi.

_/What the hell! /_ Thought Rukawa, his eyes widening ever so slightly.

Both had seen the sign for the first time, and were furious they were not told about this!

_/NO WAY!!!! /_ Thought Sakuragi.

_/Of all the stupid ideas Ayako-san had to think of, this takes the cake! /_ Thought Rukawa.

The Rukawa Shinetai was jumping the queue, and the one with 'Ru' on her bandanna shouted: "I want three dozen flowers, and three kisses on the lips!"

Rukawa wanted to faint. Desperately.

'Ka' and 'Wa' ordered the same thing.

Ayako blinked her dotted eyes, and handed them their receipt, after the three girls slapped their money into Ayako's hands.

_/Poor Rukawa…/_ thought Ayako. _/Nah./_ (L.I.D.[author]: ^Sweat drop^)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

Replies!

Michiru-chan: LOL Don't worry, one bit. ^_~ LOL! Poor Gori? LOL

Nellie-chan: LOL Let's see if there is a love triangle… ^_^

Madiha-chan: Nyahaha! Glad you like it! ^_^

Trix-chan: LOL ^Sweat drop^ Was that enough Haruko bashing for you! *Evil glint* ^__^

Cookies-chan: Glad you like it! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well! ^_^

Rurouni-chan: LOL Well, just read the non yaoi part ok? ^_^

Mitkuroi-chan: Meow Meows back too! LOL


	6. Chapter 6

Title: For The First Time

Part: 6/?

Author: Lady Ice Dragon

Genre: Half Yaoi, Half Non-Yaoi

Pairing: MitKo (included)

Rating: G

Archive: Yes

Email: kogure_ikuko@yahoo.com.sg 

Warning: Be prepared for reality, fantasy, mushy and action. ^_^

Author's Notes: 

Half AU fic, characters might, or will be OOC. So be FOREWARNED, so no flames, unless you want to help cook my maggie noodles. Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are notes.

Disclaimer: 

Slam Dunk is NOT mine, and never will be! I'm just borrowing the characters and the locales so I can have fun with them. They will be returned to their respective owners when I'm through. But whatever original characters I put in here are MINE, and you can't use them without MY permission!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_/Poor Rukawa…/_ thought Ayako. _/Nah./_ (L.I.D.[author]: ^Sweat drop^)

Akagi and Miyagi were assigned to guard Rukawa, to MAKE him fulfil his duties for the day, which was to give the flowers to the said girls, and kiss them, according to what they paid for. They also made sure he didn't escape from the premises. (L.I.D.[author]: ^Sweat drop^) The same went for Mitsui and Kogure who guarded Sakuragi.

The Rukawa Shinetai, all three girls scantily clad in pink costumes, armed with not only their pompoms but also their fat wallets. In a row, they slowly marched with manic glee towards Rukawa whom, to Sakuragi's eyes could have sworn by, was shivering… in terror.

_/NYA HA HA HA! About time that Kitsune got a taste of his own medicine from those annoying, loud nincompoops! I am the Tensai! NYA HA HA HA! /_ Thought Sakuragi.

A meek girl slowly approached Sakuragi, and showed him her receipt. Sakuragi, being the king of simplicity, blushed madly, and all sorts of thoughts went through his head, which took him a good 5 minutes to process. (L.I.D.[author]: ^Sweat drop^) 

"Ano, Sakuragi-kun…"

"H… Hai!"

"Ano," the girl blushed even more, "You owe me… ano… a kiss…"

Sakuragi's ears flamed red, and he was even more embarrassed. _/Oh no! What will Haruko-san think of me?! But, a job is a job… /_

And so, Sakuragi slowly bent down, and was about to kiss Mika-chan, when suddenly…

"WOI!!!! Get away from Sakuragi, you… you girl!!!!!"

Both Sakuragi and Mika turned to where the loud voices came from, and to everyone's surprise, there were four girls, scantily clad in fire engine red costumes, armed with red and black pompoms, and fat wallets. They wore red silk bandanas, and on each girl's bandana were the hiragana characters of Sakuragi's name.

"Ano, who are you?" asked Mika, wide eyed, with Sakuragi in shock.

"Who are we??? WHO ARE WE???? I'LL TELL YOU WHO WE ARE!!! GIRLS!" said 'SA'.

"HAII!" shouted the other girls.

They began to space out, and started a rhythm, and raised their legs, like in a cancan dance.

"1,2,3,4…"

"WE ARE, WE ARE, WE ARE,

HERE, LOUD, AND LOVE BASKETBALL!

SUPPORTING HIM,

THE GREAT TENSAI!

WE ARE, WE ARE, WE ARE,

THERE, FAITHFUL AND COOL,

WE ARE CALLED THE, 

SAKURAGI SHINETAI!"

At the last bit, they threw their pompoms in the air, did a split, and recovered their pompoms intact. Everyone froze, and Sakuragi looked like a fish gulping for air. _/I have… groupies?? /_

They then marched over to where Ayako was, ordered the same as the Rukawa shinetai, and shoved poor Mika aside, and went all starry eyed at Sakuragi, who was truly in shock.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile…

Rukawa was trying his best not to show his emotion, which namely were variations of terror, disgust and disbelief. That he was doing this. Kissing girls. 

_/It could NOT get any worse. Could it? /_ Rukawa thought.

The ghastliest face of the three girls went forward, namely 'Ru', and puckered her lips into what she thought was, 'petite cupid lips'. (L.I.D.[author]: ^Sweat drop^) if Sakuragi wasn't already busy with his own Shinetai, he would have burst out laughing at Rukawa, whose face was threatening to distort horribly, that could potentially make him unattractive at that moment. 

"Chuuuuuuu………." Said 'Ru', trying to make herself as cute as she could, and failing miserably.

_/What kind of a girl makes sounds like that when kissing? /_ Thought Rukawa in utter disgust, as he reluctantly narrowed the distance between his face and that monster, after getting a death glare from Ayako. 

The time for him to kiss her was taking too long, and Ayako anticipated this, and signalled to Ryota who nodded in acknowledgement. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, he sidled up next to Rukawa, and quickly, lightly pushed Rukawa's head forward and BOOM!!!!!!!!!!! 

Rukawa kissed 'Ru' fully on the lips. After Rukawa and 'Ru' parted, tiny little hearts could be seen in her eyes, and tiny little flames of anger could be seen in Rukawa's, directed at Miyagi. (L.I.D.[author]: ^Sweat drop^) Rukawa was definitely ready to kill Miyagi, but before he could fully grasp his hands around his neck, he felt an ominous presence behind him. A split second later, he felt a huge fresh, smoking hot lump on his head, courtesy of Akagi. (L.I.D.[author]: Ha ha ha!) Rukawa took three flowers and threw them at 'Ru', before realising that he had to contend with 'Ka' and 'Wa'. 

_/God, if you're listening, please kill me now… PLEASE… Let this day be over quickly…/_ Rukawa thought, looking at the other two girls, and a shiver went down his spine.

(L.I.D.[author]: I'm sure you can imagine with Sakuragi ne? LOL!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Near the end of the day, the flowers were sold out, and that left the booths to turn into kissing booths, and by nightfall, there were still girls streaming in to get kisses from Rukawa Kaede and Sakuragi Hanamichi. Ayako could see that some of the girls were even from other schools, even from Kainan, which kind of freaked everyone out. (L.I.D.[author]: ^Sweat drop^) 

At nine o'clock, everyone closed up shop, and the gym was closed, and the task of counting the money fell onto Akagi and Kogure. Both Rukawa and Sakuragi were exhausted, and with sore hands and lips, from handing out the flowers, and especially kissing those hormone crazed girls. Within twenty minutes, both Akagi and Kogure managed to count the money they had raised. 

They had raised a total of twenty million yen, and they thought that would be enough to cover Ikuko's medical, as well as overseas accommodation expenses. Akagi kept the money in a safe pouch, and put it in his knapsack. Team Shohoku then escorted Akagi home, just in case, to make sure the money was safe. (L.I.D.[author]: Akagi is escorted! NYA HA HA HA!) 

They would accompany him tomorrow to deposit it into Anzai-sensei's bank account for safekeeping temporarily, before presenting it to Ikuko.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(The next day)

After school, after depositing the money into Anzai-sensei's bank account, Team Shohoku could be seen walking through the corridors of Kanagawa hospital. Sakuragi lead them to Doctor Tanaka's office. 

Akagi knocked on the door.

"Please enter!" called a voice behind the door.

"Excuse us for barging in!" greeted Akagi, opening the door.

A thin, bespectacled, middle-aged man with greying hair took one look at Sakuragi, and recognised him immediately. 

"Ah! Sakuragi-kun! What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" smiled the doctor; glad to see the companion of his former patient, who gave him so many laughs. (L.I.D.[author]: See, he's not a baka all the time! Some people find him nice! ^_^)

"Ano, Tanaka-jii, (Tanaka old man) we want to know how much would it take for Ikuko-chan's eyes to get better…"

Dr. Tanaka's face became more serious, and he regarded the group, his hand scratching his chin thoughtfully. "It would take a lot of money, young Sakuragi-kun…"

"How much are we talking about here?" asked Ayako.

"I'd say, about twenty million yen…"

Everyone gave a sigh of relief.

"But, that's excluding airfare, and hospital boarding costs. Twenty million would cover the costs of the operation itself, only."

Everyone's face fell, upset.

"NANI??? Now what are you going to do?" cried Sakuragi, clearly trying to mask his utter disappointment. "Now Ikuko-chan won't be able to get healed…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kogure was shocked as well as devastated. All their hard work, down the drain… How were they going to raise enough money to be able to pay for Ikuko's full medical fees? They did not want to waste anymore time, since they wanted to increase the possibility that Ikuko would regain her sight, by sending her for the operation as soon as possible. Tears began to form in Kogure's eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mitsui noticed Kogure's tears, and felt helpless. He wanted to desperately hold him in his arms, and comfort him. All their hard work, down the drain… How were they going to come up with enough money in such a short time?

_/Kiminobu, you care so much about others, but do you even care about me? Do you care for me in a non-platonic manner? /_ Mitsui thought, his eyebrows furrowing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

Just so you all know, I had a difficult time typing out this chapter, since the scenario always made me laugh to bits, and I couldn't type straight! LOL

Replies!

Mitkuroi-chan:Meow back to you! LOL

SLL-chan: Hope you're happy, and enjoy this chapter! Please do come back again! ^_^

Mai-sama666-chan: LOL Haruko… She'll still be alive… I'm glad you're not biased, and I hope that you do enjoy the yaoi part! ^_^ LOL I'm glad you like the original character! 

Celeste-chan: Thank you, it's readers like you who make my fics a success! Arigato gozaimasu!

Michiru-chan: LOL Enjoy! Thank you so much ^_^

Nellie-chan: Glad you think it's funny! ^_^

Madiha-chan: LOL I think they beat you to it, Madiha-chan! ^Sweat drop^ 

F5C-chan: LOL Glad you find it cute, but what about this chapter? :p

Super rookie-chan: I'm glad you like it, please enjoy this humble fic of mine! ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Title: For The First Time

Part: 7/?

Author: Lady Ice Dragon

Genre: Half Yaoi, Half Non-Yaoi

Pairing: MitKo (included)

Rating: G

Archive: Yes

Email: kogure_ikuko@yahoo.com.sg 

Warning: Be prepared for reality, fantasy, mushy and action. ^_^

Author's Notes: 

Half AU fic, characters might, or will be OOC. So be FOREWARNED, so no flames, unless you want to help cook my maggie noodles. Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are notes.

Disclaimer: 

Slam Dunk is NOT mine, and never will be! I'm just borrowing the characters and the locales so I can have fun with them. They will be returned to their respective owners when I'm through. But whatever original characters I put in here are MINE, and you can't use them without MY permission!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Several seconds of silence passed. Suddenly…

"I'll pay the difference."

Everyone whipped their head to turn to the source of the voice that said those words.

It was Rukawa. Rukawa Kaede, the man who seldom showed any compassion.

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Che." Rukawa said, turning to Dr. Tanaka. "Please make the necessary arrangements."

Dr. Tanaka nodded.

"K…Kitsune?" stammered Sakuragi.

Rukawa just turned, and left the room, leaving Team Shohoku in shock.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ikuko was having her dinner, when she heard someone enter the dining room. From the number of footsteps, she guessed that there was a group of people entering.

"Yes? May I help you?"

"Ikuko-chan, it's me…"

"Sakuragi-kun! You're here!" cried Ikuko, standing up, and walking towards the sound of Sakuragi's voice. 

"Yeah, and so is everyone!" laughed Sakuragi.

After the various greetings and well wishes, Ikuko served them tea with the help of Ayako, and sat down.

"So what bring you all here?" asked Ikuko, her interest piqued.

"We have a surprise for you…" Kogure said.

"What is it, Kogure-sempai?" asked Ikuko eagerly.

"I'll let the Kitsune give it to you, Ikuko-chan…" Sakuragi said, clearly miffed. Akagi had made Sakuragi agree to let Rukawa give the gift to Ikuko, since he was paying the rest of the fees.

"For you, Iku-chan…" Rukawa said, placing a large envelope into Ikuko's hands.

Ikuko opened the envelope, and took out the piece of paper that was inside. She noticed that there were bumps on it, and realised that this was a letter, or note, typed in Braille! She immediately 'read' the note, and the look of confusion that was on her face turned into one of utter surprise.

"Wha…What? No, this can't be!!!"

"Believe it…" said Sakuragi proudly, now beside her, on her right.

Tears began to well up in Ikuko's eyes, and then flowed out onto her cheeks. She cried, and turned to Sakuragi on her right, hugging him tightly.

The note that Ikuko read was:

[Ikuko-chan, thank you for being such a wonderful friend. In return, we humbly ask that you accept our thanks, in the form of us helping you heal your sight. We all wish for you to be able to see us, and hope you will accept. Love, Team Shohoku.] (L.I.D.[author]: Akagi wrote it and sent it to be typed in Braille… LOL)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Ikuko hugged Sakuragi, Kogure thought it was very sweet indeed. He truly wished that he was in Ikuko's position, and Mitsui was in Sakuragi's position. He was relieved, when Rukawa had offered to pay the difference, and that meant all would go smoothly, and their efforts had not been wasted. It was tough making Sakuragi kiss those girls in the gym, and Kogure hoped that Mitsui knew it. Now, if only, he would get the guts to just do it, and kiss Mitsui already…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(December)

Days turned to weeks and weeks had turned into a month. Ikuko was back at the hospital, and was being prepared for the upcoming operation that would be held in America. Now the roles were reversed, and Sakuragi would now visit Ikuko daily, after school, and they would spend time together. Sakuragi always had a knack for entertaining her, and they enjoyed each other's company immensely. But Sakuragi was slowly, but surely, feeling something different towards Ikuko, something that he had never felt when he was infatuated with Haruko. 

_/Was it just that? An infatuation? /_ Thought Sakuragi, one day. _/Nah. I love Haruko-san! /_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(The night before the flight)

"Kogure-sempai, no matter what, I can't tell Sakuragi-kun."

"Why ever not?" Kogure asked. "Tomorrow's the best time!" 

Rukawa looked at Ikuko.

"I cannot hurt him, lest the operation is a failure. I just can't!"

Ikuko had finally admitted that she had feelings for the brash member of Shohoku, and felt she had no right to tell him so.

"And what if it is a success?" Rukawa asked monotonously.

Ikuko: "… …"

"What will you do then?" Kogure asked, concernedly.

"He has Haruko-san…"

Kogure and Rukawa: "… …"

"He has always loved Haruko-san… From what I gather from my observations and Ayako-san, she's cute, slim, kind… the stuff girlfriends are made of… She's a nice girl."

(Flashback)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(A conversation snippet between Haruko and Ikuko)

"Do you like Sakuragi-kun, Haruko-chan?" asked Ikuko, carefully listening to the other girl's response.

Haruko took a moment to think. "Hai."

"In what way?"

"Ano… Sakuragi-kun's very confident, funny, and he's so nice to talk to…" Haruko blushed.

"What about Kae-chan?"

"You mean Rukawa-kun? Ano… I don't think I have any chance with him, besides, I think I was only infatuated with him…"

"Sou ka?"

"Hai."

_/Yappari. (I knew it.) Haruko loves Sakuragi-kun… What am I going to do? /_ Thought Ikuko sadly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(End of Flashback)

"So?" asked Kogure. "That doesn't mean you don't have a chance!"

Rukawa snorted. "She's a bimbo…"

"Kae-chan! Be nice! He deserves her… he doesn't deserve to be with a blind girl, such as myself, Kogure-sempai… I'll only hinder him…"

"He's already a hindrance to himself…" remarked Rukawa.

Kogure and Ikuko: ^Sweat drop^ 

"But…" began Kogure.

"No buts, Kogure-sempai…Oh yes, how are you doing with Mitsui-sempai?"

Kogure was rendered speechless.

"I can tell that he does like you, from the way he talks to me about you…"

"He talks to you about ME?" Kogure's tone was one of utter surprise, and his face was so comical, Rukawa had to cough to hide a snicker that threatened to escape from his lips. Fortunately, Ikuko caught that supposed snicker and laughed.

"Don't ask me what we talked about, but I have something I would like to sing to the both of you, before I go… "

"All right." Kogure said.

Ikuko pressed the button on her tape cassette player, and music began to play.

(Sarah McLachlan - I Will Remember You)

I will remember you

Will you remember me?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories

I'm so tired but I can't sleep

Standin' on the edge of something much too deep

It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word

Though we are screaming inside, but we can't be heard

And I will remember you

Will you remember me?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories

(Music)

I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to lose

Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose

Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night

You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light

And I will remember you

Will you remember me?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories

And I will remember you

Will you remember me?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories

(End of song)

"Tell Mitsui-sempai how much you love him. It's not too late…" Ikuko said.

"You should." Rukawa said.

"I will, if you will, Ikuko-chan…" replied Kogure. "Arigato, Rukawa-kun…"

"We'll see…" mumbled Ikuko.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mitsui was doing his daily three point shots at the basketball court near his home. He had been thinking. A lot, about a certain vice captain. 

_/Should I tell him? Soon… I have to… But when? /_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

Hi all! So sorry to keep you all waiting! Here it is! Chapter 7!

Will Ikuko let her feelings be known? Will she succeed? Tune in to the next chapter! ^_^

Replies!

Fehrocious-chan: LOL! You're one silly grrl! And a schemer too! NYAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! 

SLL-chan: Thanks! I Just HAD to insert the Sakuragi Shinetai! LOL! 

initia-I-san: Here's the latest chappie! Enjoy!

Celeste-chan: Hai hai!

Mitkuroi-chan: LOL, it's MY fic! Besides, you don't go up to a person and declare your undying love in seconds! *Whacks!*

Nellie-chan: Why don't you ask them if they still sell them kisses? LOL

Cookies-chan: Glad you liked it! Here's the new chapter!

Super-rookie-chan: Hee hee!

Madiha-chan: Hai! Have your fill! *types madly away at chapter 8!* 

F5C-chan: Hiak Hiak! What can I say?!?!?! Hee hee!


	8. Chapter 8

Title: For The First Time

Part: 8/?

Author: Lady Ice Dragon

Genre: Half Yaoi, Half Non-Yaoi

Pairing: MitKo (included)

Rating: G

Archive: Yes

Email: kogure_ikuko@yahoo.com.sg 

Warning: Be prepared for reality, fantasy, mushy and action. ^_^

Author's Notes: 

Half AU fic, characters might, or will be OOC. So be FOREWARNED, so no flames, unless you want to help cook my maggie noodles. Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are notes.

Disclaimer: 

Slam Dunk is NOT mine, and never will be! I'm just borrowing the characters and the locales so I can have fun with them. They will be returned to their respective owners when I'm through. But whatever original characters I put in here are MINE, and you can't use them without MY permission!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Departure Day)

Ikuko was to be escorted by Sakuragi on the way to the airport, and she was glad. She was debating on whether to tell Sakuragi about how she felt towards him in the taxi, or at the airport. She chose the latter.

At the airport, everyone in Team Shohoku was there, and they accompanied Ikuko to the departure gate. She was to be accompanied by a special airport staff, and it was time for goodbyes.

She stood, facing everyone, and tried her best not to sound too emotional. 

"Everybody, I'm so happy, and grateful for the love you all have showered upon me. I would like to take this opportunity to thank you all!" cried Ikuko, with tears in her eyes. With that, she proceeded to hug each and every one of them, and the one to be hugged near the end, was Sakuragi.

"Ah, Sakuragi-kun!" Ikuko smiled. "Thank you so much…"

"It's nothing really, Ikuko-chan! Nyahahaha!!!"

"Will you take care of yourself, while I'm gone?"

"The Tensai can take care of himself!"

Ikuko looked dubiously amused. 

"Alright, but I have to tell you something, Sakuragi-kun…"

"What is it? Tell the Tensai anything!"

"Would you be angry?"

"Why would I be angry at you, Ikuko-chan?"

"Because…"

"Because?"

Ikuko gently stood on tip toe, and whispered into Sakuragi's ear:

"I like you."

Suddenly, a loud booming voice over the speakers interrupted their conversation.

"WILL THE PASSENGERS FROM FLIGHT JPN 147, PLEASE PROCEED TO GATE 88, THANK YOU. THIS IS THE LAST CALL, FOR PASSENGERS FROM FLIGHT JPN 147. LAST CALL!"

Sakuragi just stood there, extremely stunned.

"Kobayashi-san, it's time to go…" said Reiko, the special airport staff that was to escort her into the airplane.

Haruko walked with Ikuko and smiled. "Don't worry, Ikuko-chan, I'll take good care of Sakuragi-kun. I was thinking about the conversation we had the other day, and I've decided."

"About?"

"I will tell Sakuragi-kun how I feel about him."

A lightning bolt of pain struck Ikuko's heart. Then Ikuko smiled, and said only one word.

"Ganbatte. (Do your best)"

_/I have failed. The best woman has won. /_ Ikuko thought.

"Goodbye everyone!" cried Ikuko, waving her hand to where she thought her friends were. Loud calls of goodbyes could be heard, but was not loud enough, for Sakuragi, the loudest of them all, was still in shock.

Walking hand in hand with Reiko, Ikuko then entered the departure gates, and her figure disappeared behind the walls of the inner walls. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(A few hours later)

- Ring! Ring! -

"Uhn."

"I have failed."

"Are you alright, Iku-chan?"

"I'm fine."

"Keep me posted? Please…"

Pause.

"I'll keep you posted, Kae-chan."

"Take care. I'll miss you."

"Ditto."

"Bye."

"Bye."

_/Damn that Do-aho! Cheh! /_ Thought Rukawa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kogure had seen what Ikuko did at the airport, and had finally mustered up enough courage. He was going to tell Mitsui how much he felt about the ex-gangster, even if it was going to kill him. If only he could JUST ask him out without being so obvious…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm so happy, I could kiss a skunk~!!!" sang Mitsui from his steaming bathroom. "A date! With Kogure! Oh happy days!!!!"

Kogure had asked Mitsui if he could go over to his place, on the pretext, of him being slightly down after all that had happened with Ikuko and Sakuragi.

- Ding! Dong! -

"I'm coming to the door!" hollered Mitsui, opening to door.

A smiling Kogure looked at Mitsui, when the door was opened.

_/Oh Kogure! You look so handsome! /_ Mitsui squealed in his mind.

"Thanks for having me…" Kogure said.

Mitsui just smiled.

The both of them sat down on the couch, with cups of freshly brewed Nescafe on their laps. They both fiddled with their mug handles and sat in silence. After what seemed to be about half an hour of silence, Kogure looked up at Mitsui. The latter stared back at him.

"Yes, Kogure?"

"I like you."

Mitsui held his breath, and tightened his grip on his mug's handle.

"Do you… like me?" Kogure asked cautiously.

"Of course I like you baka! What made you think I didn't?" answered Mitsui.

"Not like as in 'like'… Mitsui. Like as in… Love…"

Mitsui was speechless.

A long moment passed between them.

"I'm sorry… I don't know what I was thinking…" blubbered Kogure, putting his cup on the table, attempting to stand up and leave.

Mitsui put his own cup on the table, stood up and grabbed Kogure and they met in a long, fiery kiss.

"Whoa…" said Kogure after what seemed to be a long time of kissing.

"You can say that again…"

"Whoa…"

Mitsui snickered, held Kogure's hands and they spent the rest of the night whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

Madiha-chan: LOL Enjoy this next chappie.

SLL-chan: Thanks… I try to keep listening to music… Enjoy this chappie!

Hikaru Itsuko-san: I'm glad you like my half-yaoi fic/ half non-yaoi fic! ^_^ Are you Spanish by the way?

Lady Artemis-san: LOL Sorry, it's the only pairing! Will you still read this fic?

Eliar Swiftfire-kun: LOL You didn't ask. Hee hee

Michiru-chan: LOL Silly girl! ^_^

Fehrocious-chan: LOL Love your review girl! ^_^ 


	9. Chapter 9

Title: For The First Time

Part: 9/?

Author: Lady Ice Dragon

Genre: Half Yaoi, Half Non-Yaoi

Pairing: MitKo (included)

Rating: G

Archive: Yes

Email: kogure_ikuko@yahoo.com.sg 

Warning: Be prepared for reality, fantasy, mushy and action. ^_^

Author's Notes: 

Half AU fic, characters might, or will be OOC. So be FOREWARNED, so no flames, unless you want to help cook my maggie noodles. Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are notes.

Disclaimer: 

Slam Dunk is NOT mine, and never will be! I'm just borrowing the characters and the locales so I can have fun with them. They will be returned to their respective owners when I'm through. But whatever original characters I put in here are MINE, and you can't use them without MY permission!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ikuko sat in her seat, and sighed. She felt the rays of the sun on her right, and turned her head in that direction. She wished she could take back what she had told Sakuragi, but she knew she owed it not only to herself to be free of the burden, but to Kogure as well. She hoped Kogure was having more luck than she. With all her heart, she did. After daydreaming for a few hours, she decided to call Rukawa, for she felt so alone.

"Reiko-san, may I use the telephone?"

"Of course, Ikuko-san! Whom would you like to call?"

"Rukawa. Rukawa Kaede, please." Replied Ikuko, reciting Rukawa's mobile number. 

- Ring! Ring!

"Uhn."

_/Yup, it's Kae-chan, alright! /_ Thought Ikuko with a smile.

"I have failed."

"Are you alright, Iku-chan?"

"I'm fine."

"Keep me posted? Please…"

_/Should I? Why not, it's only Kae-chan! /_

Pause.

"I'll keep you posted, Kae-chan."

"Take care. I'll miss you."

"Ditto."

"Bye."

"Bye."

- Click

After thanking Reiko, Ikuko again turned her head towards the window. 

_/I'll be all right. I hope…/_

With nothing to do, she stuck her hand inside her bag, and took out her Mini disc player, and was lulled to sleep by the soft sad sounds of "Sekai Ga Owaru Made wa". However, unconsciously, as she went into REM sleep, tears began to roll down on her face. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Several months later)

"Are you still thinking about her, Sakuragi? " Kogure asked, concerned with the way his friend had been acting lately. Sakuragi was having breakfast with Kogure and Mitsui on a Saturday morning. Sakuragi was now a second year student in Shohoku High, and both Mitsui and Kogure are freshmen in Kanagawa University.

Sakuragi had black rings showing under his eyes, an indication that he had not been sleeping well lately. Sakuragi looked at his two seniors, and rubbed his eyes. 

"No. I'm just tired that's all." He lied.

"Don't lie to us Sakuragi, we had noticed how close the two of you were while she was here."

"..."

"You truly love her, don't you Sakuragi?" Kogure asked. But was more of a statement, than a question.

Seeing that he can't hide from the two, "Yes. I do. But she's gone now."

It had been several months since Ikuko left. When Haruko confessed her feelings for Sakuragi, strangely enough, he felt absolutely nothing. It had been a somewhat shocking discovery for him, but more so for his gundan who thought the sky was falling, since he wasn't over the moon at his crush's confession. It took a long time for him to register that both Ikuko and Haruko had confessed their feelings for him. Him! Not Rukawa, but him! (For Haruko's case) When Sakuragi had finally admitted to himself that it was Ikuko that he loved, and not Haruko, he was numb. Of course, he politely refused Haruko's proposition, and began to mope. Badly.

"Did you know how the operation went?" Mitsui asked again.

"No. Dr. Tanaka was strictly prohibited by the kitsune to disclose anything about her operation." Sakuragi replied, his hand curling into a fist.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Damn, that Kitsune!" cried Sakuragi, banging his fist onto the table, in frustration.

Kogure felt sorry for his friend. 

"Don't worry, Sakuragi. She will be back. The two of you belong together! Hey, you make a very lovely pair... Although you tend to get on people's nerves… Who knows, she might have found a real boyfriend overseas, what do you think?" Mitsui said unthinkingly.

"Don't joke like that Mit-chan, he's already hurting as it is. How would you know when she'd be back? You're so insensitive!!" exclaimed Kogure.

"Sorry." Mitsui said, ashamed.

"I'm fine..." Sakuragi said, getting out of his seat, heading towards the exit. "I've got to go… Ja."

"Where are you going?!" Mitsui cried out. 

"Leave him be Mit-chan, he needs to sort it out for himself." Kogure said, finishing his coffee.

Mitsui just looked on the retreating red head, and wondered where he would go. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

SLL-chan: LOL Thankies! Updated! Enjoy!

Hikaru Itsuko-san: Just wondering, because I could detect you spelling Spanish! ^_^;;; I used to take a bit of Spanish.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: For The First Time

Part: 10/10

Author: Lady Ice Dragon

Genre: Half Yaoi, Half Non-Yaoi

Pairing: MitKo (included)

Rating: G

Archive: Yes

Email: kogure_ikuko@yahoo.com.sg 

Warning: Be prepared for reality, fantasy, mushy and action. ^_^

Author's Notes: 

Half AU fic, characters might, or will be OOC. So be FOREWARNED, so no flames, unless you want to help cook my maggie noodles. Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are notes.

Disclaimer: 

Slam Dunk is NOT mine, and never will be! I'm just borrowing the characters and the locales so I can have fun with them. They will be returned to their respective owners when I'm through. But whatever original characters I put in here are MINE, and you can't use them without MY permission!

Note: (Please have the song "For the first time" By Kenny Loggins on your Discman or PC when u read this fic! Lyrics are denoted by "{" signs. Thanks!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

{Are those your eyes, is that your smile…

I've been looking at you forever…

But I never saw you before…

Are those your hands, that held mine…

Now I wonder how I could have been so blind…}

After breakfast, Sakuragi went to Shohoku High's basketball court, alone. He then began his usual field line throws, his hands now seasoned with experience. Every successful time he made a basket, he would break into a satisfied smile.

~~~~~~~~~~

A figure with sunglasses peeped through the sliding doors of the gym. The person was looking for a particular male that had red hair. That stranger found him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

{For the first time… I am looking in your eyes

For the first time… I'm seein' who you are

I can't believe how much I see

When you're looking back at me

Now I understand why love is...

Love is...for the first time...}

After a while, Sakuragi began to dribble the ball on the spot, and his face took on a sad expression.

"Ikuko-chan… I miss you so much…" Sakuragi said in a deep voice, not minding that his words echoed throughout the empty gym, since he thought he was alone. Tears began to trickle down onto his cheeks. "Where are you, Ikuko-chan? When will you come back?"

He was so engrossed in his outspoken thoughts, that he didn't notice a figure entering the gym. 

~~~~~~~~~~

This was the first time Ikuko had ever seen Sakuragi, ever, and it blew her away. Was this the supposedly impish Sakuragi she had come to love? Was this the guy who regaled her with his antics? Her eyes saw they way he shot a basket, his large, powerful hands, gripping the ball.

_/He looks so powerful… And he said he's skinny! Baka! /_ Thought Ikuko, sweat dropping. (L.I.D.[author]: ^Sweat drop^)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

{Can this be real, can this be true

Am I the person I was this morning

And are you the same you

It's all so strange… how can it be

All along this love was right in front of me}

"Why are you crying, Sakuragi-kun?" said an amused voice.

Sakuragi turned around swiftly, looking at the figure. 

"Who's there?"

"Nani? Have you forgotten me already?"

She smiled, and took off her sunglasses, showing Sakuragi, her now clear deep brown eyes. 

Sakuragi's face showed his disbelief. "Ikuko-chan!! It's you! You… You…"

"Baka Sakuragi-kun… Yes, I can see… See, what your own cute eyes can see." Ikuko chuckled, her eye twinkling mischievously.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

{For the first time… I am looking in your eyes

For the first time… I'm seein' who you are

I can't believe how much I see

When you're looking back at me

Now I understand why love is...

Love is...for the first time...}

Sakuragi ran towards Ikuko, and hugged her close, his face buried in the crook of her neck. 

He didn't want to let her go.

Ever.

"I've missed you… So much…" Sakuragi said, his tone low, and very manly, full of emotion.

Ikuko finally now knows how Sakuragi feels for her, and sees him for who he is, a man who is wonderful, sweet, caring and adorable.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

{Such a long time ago

I had given up on finding this emotion… ever again

But you live within me now…

Yes I've found you some how…

And I've never been so sure…} = Sakuragi's thoughts + lyrics ^_^

"I thought you would have never liked me, Sakuragi-kun…" teased Ikuko. 

"Baka." Sakuragi smiled.

"What about Haruko-chan?"

"What ABOUT her, Ikuko-chan?" Sakuragi asked softly, not letting go of Ikuko.

"Don't you like her, Sakuragi-kun?" asked Ikuko.

"I used to, but it was only an infatuation, Ikuko-chan. Looks aren't everything…"

Ikuko laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

{And for the first time I am looking in your eyes

For the first time I'm seein' who you are

Can't believe how much I see…

When you're looking back at me

Now I understand why love is...

Love is...for the first time…]

"I love looking at your eyes Sakuragi-kun. You have such beautiful eyes…"

In shock, Sakuragi could only stare at the girl in front of him, in utter silence. No one had ever said they liked his eyes. Much less call them beautiful.

"That's new, Sakuragi-kun. I thought I'd never see the day when you're speechless!" Ikuko chuckled at Sakuragi's obvious disorientation. "I do hope this won't be permanent!"

"Aishiteru, Iku-chan…And call me Hana…"

Ikuko could feel her knees go weak.

"Hana-kun…"

"Honto ni aishiteru (I love you a lot). I can't promise that life will be 'normal' for us, since you know how I am…"

Ikuko smiled.

"However, if you will have me, I promise to make you as happy as I can…" His eyes were dead serious.

Ikuko wanted to cry. Out of joy…

"Ikuko-chan, are you going to be the 51st woman to reject me?" asked Sakuragi.

"Baka Do'aho…"

The two then narrowed the gap between them, and met, for their first kiss. And it was extremely sweet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Behind the gym door, Mitsui and Kogure witnessed everything that had just transpired.

"I'm so happy for them!" whispered Kogure.

"Me too, but I'm happier."

"How come?"

"Because I have you."

And with that, Mitsui kissed Kogure, deeply, passionately, and lovingly. 

~~ OWARI ~~


End file.
